The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. II: Man, Mer, and Beast
|release = March 15, 2016 |isbn = 978-1783293209 |chapters = 4 |pages = 232 }} The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. II: Man, Mer, and Beast is a 232-page book published by Bethesda Softworks on March 15, 2016. Appearance The book has the same basic design as Volume 1 with the notable difference of the colour scheme which is reddish brown instead of darkish blue, even so it has the same faint yet still very elaborate grooved pattern. The title of the book is written in gold at the bottom of the front cover but is hidden by the small dust jacket—which also says the title, but it is in black, and the jacket is mostly silver, excluding an image of a red wax seal of the Imperial Dragon. The back cover contains yet another Imperial Dragon, but no other detail. The side of the book holds an Imperial Dragon, and the title of the book stylized in golden lettering: "The Skyrim® Library: Volume II - Man, Mer, and Beast." Contents The inside cover—front and back—holds a map of the province of Skyrim, the same one most commonly seen in-game. The next several pages include the copyright information and the Table of Contents —alongside which are two pieces of concept art, one of the Last Dragonborn facing down a bear and another one showing a white furred Werewolf—listing eighty-one chapters, as follows. Table of Contents Races Nords of Skyrim (page 8) Children of the Sky (page 10) Nords Arise! (page 11) Song of the Askelde Men (page 12) The Bear of Markarth: The Crimes of Ulfric Stormcloak (page 16) The common title of this book is actually just The Bear of Markarth. The Wild Elves (page 18) Fall of the Snow Prince (page 19) The Dunmer of Skyrim (page 22) The common title of this book is actually just Dunmer of Skyrim. Ancestors and the Dunmer (page 23) Confessions of a Dunmer Skooma Eater (page 27) Children of the All-Maker (page 28) Deathbrand: A Pirate's Tale (page 30) The common title of this book is actually just Deathbrand. Velehk Sain, Pirate King of the Abecean (page 32) The common title of this book is actually just Pirate King of the Abecean. The Five Far Stars (page 33) Words of the Wind (page 34) The Madmen of the Reach: A Cultural Treaty on the Foresworn (page 35) The common title of this book is actually just The Madman of the Reach. Mystery of Talara (page 39) This book originally came in five parts. Palla (page 58) This book originally came in two parts. The Falmer: A Study (page 67) Dwarves: The Lost Race of Tamriel in the game this book actually comes in three parts each simple called Dwarves. Vol. I: Architecture and Design (page 72) The common title of this book is actually just Dwarves, v1. Vol. II: Weapons, Armor, and Machines (page 74) The common title of this book is actually just Dwarves, v2. Marobar Sul and the Trivialization of the Dwemer in Popular Culture (page 76) The common title of this book is actually just Dwemer History and Culture. Antecedents of Dwemer Law (page 78) Hanging Gardens of Wasten Coridale (page 79) The common title of this book is actually just Hanging Gardens. Herbane's Bestiary: Dwarven Automatons (page 80) The common title of this book is actually just Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons. The Ruins of Kemel-Ze (page 82) The common title of this book is actually just Ruins of Kemel-Ze. Ancient Tales of the Dwemer this series was originally known as Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer, which came in 11 parts, yet parts 7 and 9 have forever been lost to time. I - The Ransom of Zarek (page 88) The common title of this book is actually just The Ransom of Zarek. II - The Seed (page 93) The common title of this book is actually just The Seed. III - The Importance of Where (page 95) The common title of this book is actually just The Importance of Where. V - The Song of the Alchemists (page 97) The common title of this book is actually just Song of the Alchemists. VI - Chimarvadium (page 99) The common title of this book is actually just Chimarvamidium. X - The Dowry (page 101) The common title of this book is actually just The Dowry. Chronicles of Nchuleft (page 104) The Table of Contents wrongly list this chapter as being on page 106 Ahzirr Traajijazeri (page 105) The Tale of Dro'Zira (page 108) Confessions of a Khajiit Fur Trader (page 110) The True Nature of Orcs (page 112) The Pig Children (page 113) The Code of Malacath: A Sellsword's Guide to the Orc Strongholds (page 114) The common title of this book is actually just The Code of Malacath. The Wraith's Wedding Dowry (page 118) Creatures and Beasts Ode To The Tundrastriders (page 122) Herbane's Bestiary: The Ice Wraiths (page 124) The common title of this book is actually Herbane's Bestiary: Ice Wraiths. The Wispmother: Two Theories (page 128) The common title of this book is actually just The Wispmother. Ghosts in the Storm (page 132) Herbane's Bestiary: Hagravens (page 133) The Posting of the Hunt (page 136) Harvesting Frostbite Spider Venom (page 140) Chaurus Pie: A Recipe (page 142) Uncommon Taste (page 144) Surviving a Horker Attack (page 146) The common title of this book is actually just Horker Attacks. Cats of Skyrim (page 148) Lycanthropic Legends of Skyrim (page 149) Experimentations in the Physicalities of the Werewolf (page 151) The common title of this book is actually just Physicalities of Werewolves. Warfare Mixed Unit Tactics in the Five Years War (page 154) The full title of this book is actually just Mixed Unit Tactics. Killing - Before You're Killed (page 156) The Black Arrow (page 158) This book originally came in two parts. Vernaccus and Bourlor (page 164) Forge, Hammer and Anvil (page 168) Bone (page 169) The Axe Man (page 178) The Yellow Book of Riddles (page 180) The full title of this book is actually just Yellow Book of Riddles. The Red Book of Riddles (page 181) The Legendary Scourge (page 182) The Third Door (page 183) Factions The Rise and Fall of the Blades (page 185) Songs of the Return (page 190) Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts (page 199) Great Harbingers of the Companions (page 200) A Kiss, Sweet Mother (page 202) The Brothers of Darkness (page 203) The Night Mother's Truth (page 205) Fall from Glory (page 207) Shadowmarks (page 209) Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? (page 212) Thief of Virtue (page 214) Chance's Folly (page 218) The True Noble's Code (page 221) The Hope of the Redoran (page 222) Flight from the Thalmor (page 225) Rising Threat (page 227) Notes Licensing de:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. II: Man, Mer, and Beast it:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. II: Man, Mer, and Beast Category:Books (real-world)